


Six Times

by DiRoxy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Vampires, Witches, crisis response mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiRoxy/pseuds/DiRoxy
Summary: Mark met Jack six times, and every time he fell in love just a little bit more.





	

The first time he’d seen him, Mark was positive it was in a dream. It also could have been in a divination session, he really wasn’t certain anymore. But he remembered clearly the look of shock on the other man’s face when he’d said hello, and the way his blue eyes had widened before softening into something warm and tangible. And then the man had waved, said hello back, and continued on his way.

Mark wished he’d gotten to know him better then. But then again, everything would have been different if he had, and he liked the ending outcome.

–

The second time Mark saw him, it was actually at the supermarket. He’d been shopping when he’d seen a familiar looking flash of green hair, and he’d followed the man around the store until he had determined that yes. It was him. He had wanted to speak up and say hello, but the man had looked distracted and worried about something.

And so he’d simply gone on his way.

–

The third time he met him, it was because Mark was pulling him out of the rubble of a fallen building. To be honest, he didn’t know how the man had survived the explosion that had taken place only moments before, but he was still breathing and fighting to get out.

“Hey, hey, easy,” Mark soothed. “You’re okay.”

“What happened?” the man croaked out, coughing and hunching over slightly.

“Explosion, we got here just a few moments before it happened,” he explained. “We’re working on getting as many people out as we can.”

“How?”

“We aren’t sure yet.”

The man straightened up, looking considerably better than he had a few moments before. “I’m alright.”

Mark got to watch as his wounds healed over before his eyes, and he barely blinked an eyelash. He simply looked up at the man and then nodded slightly. “Good. Go over there, they need to give you an all clear.”

The man nodded and walked over to the reserve team, limping just a little bit, and Mark dove back into the fiery blaze with a shield to see who else he could get out of there before the building collapsed.

–

The fourth time Mark met him was two days later. He dropped by Mark’s office with a thank you note and shoved a vase of flowers at him.

“For, y'know, dragging me out of there,” he said.

Mark blinked slowly. “Thank you, but you really didn’t need to. I was doing my job.”

The man rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged, giving a sheepish smile that showed a flash of fangs. “But still. I’d be crispy if you hadn’t. So still, thank you.”

Mark smiled and nodded slightly. “Well, it was my pleasure then.”

The man nodded and then slipped away with the excuse of work.

He flipped the card on the flowers over and chuckled softly at the note scrawled on it.

‘Thanks for saving my ass from the fire.  
Coffee soon?  
-Jack’

His phone number was scrawled underneath it and Mark decided he would text him as soon as his shift was over.

–

The fifth time Mark met Jack was that Saturday. They spoke all evening, and Mark discovered much about the man. Like the fact he was a vampire, though he had been a witch once before he was turned. Or that he spent his time playing video games when he wasn’t working.

Likewise, Jack learned that Mark became a crisis response team member because he wanted to help out wherever he could. And that he was a witch that was born into a powerful family, but he didn’t like to use his magic unless it was to help someone else.

To be fair, they had never been so smitten with anyone else as they were with each other.

–

The sixth time Mark met Jack for the “first time”, was on October 31st at about 7 pm. He watched him across the aisle and took his hand in his own, giving it a gentle squeeze. They couldn’t look away from each other and Mark was positive that he was smiling like an idiot the entire time.

The most important questions were asked and he barely whispered out his “I do” before he was pulling Jack into his hold and kissing him deeply. There were cheers from the people in the crowd watching them, but all he could think about is how right it felt to have Jack in his arms.

Despite everything, this is where they belonged.

And he’d never loved someone more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This one wasn't my normal style but I did have a lot of fun when I wrote it. Hope you all have a wonderful day!
> 
> -Raine


End file.
